


Step Right Up (And Jump Into The Water)

by BelieveInTheUnknown



Series: Avengers Initiative [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bitchy people and bitchy Circumstances, Demons, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Gen, Jackson is back, Kitsune Danny, Kitsune Phil, Liam is already pack, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mythology - Freeform, S.H.I.E.L.D if also full of assholes, SHIELD Agent Stiles Stilinski, Season 4 Remix, So is Danny and Mason, The Mute, The Pack is full of assholes, allison is alive, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveInTheUnknown/pseuds/BelieveInTheUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresh outta high school and on my way to college, ready to take on the world... I was eighteen when a powerful top secret organization recruited me. Their name: Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, or S.H.I.E.L.D for short. That was six years ago. Now, I, Szczepan 'Stiles' Stilinski, am a level eleven S.H.I.E.L.D agent... and this is my story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tell Me (Where Have You Been?)

**Summary:** I was eighteen when a powerful top secret organization recruited me. Fresh outta high school and on my way to college, ready to take on the world, when they came to my house and told me that they were looking for a person with a certain set of skills and in return they would train me in combat, weapons, and intelligence. Their name: Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, or S.H.I.E.L.D for short. I left everything behind; my friends and my pack.

That was six years ago. Now, I, Szczepan 'Stiles' Stilinski, am a level eleven S.H.I.E.L.D agent... and this is _my_ story.

* * *

****"She Wolf"** **

**S.O.S she is in disguise**  
**S.O.S she is in disguise**  
**There's a she wolf in disguise,**  
**Coming out, coming out, coming out**

**A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me,**  
**Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy.**  
**Moon's awake now, with eyes wide open**  
**My body is craving, so feed the hungry**

* * *

**Stiles POV**

~ _Agent Stilinski, Mr. Stark is here to see you_ ~ JARVIS announced as I packed the last of my clothes into my suitcase. Now it was onto weapons.

"Thank you JARVIS; you can send him in," I replied as I walked back into my closet and pulled out several cases and set them on the bed.

"Aah, leaving us so soon?" Tony asked, clapping his hands together and rubbing them suspiciously.

I unclipped the case to my Istiglal Anti-Material Rifle and pulled it out, replying, "I'm taking a vacation under Director Fury's orders, Mr. Stark." I lifted the sleek black gun out of its case and pointed it at him, looking through the scope.

"Soo, where ya go-in?" He asked, falling back onto my bed, pillowing his head on his arms.

Putting the sniper back into its case, I glanced down at boyish billionaire, "Apparently, I'm being 'asked' to go back home," I replied, going to the next case and pulling out dual Beretta 92FS', unloading the ammunition out of its magazine and into a small box.

"To California? Why, I thought that you didn't like it there?" He asked, confusion written all over his face.

    

I sighed and repacked the Berettas into their cases. It was true. I accepted Fury's offer as soon as I could because I didn't want to be there anymore. I couldn't handle the look that passed over my friends faces after what happened with the Nogitsune; the fear and sadness that I had placed upon them was too much for me to handle. So I upped and left.

"I don't, but I follow Fury's orders; just like every S.H.I.E.L.D agent that is under his precinct." I answered, taking my rifle and placing it in a large old army duffel, along with the Berettas, a couple multi-blade brass knuckles, V-42 Stiletto which I strapped onto my upper thigh; and using S.H.I.E.L.D camouflage technology, they blended in perfectly with by black dress pants. I also had matching wrist lasers courtesy of Tony and finally, an aluminum baseball bat reinforced with vibranium alloy; which also had one of Tony's cores installed into it, giving it a _shocking_ power.

"Well, you do realize you're packing an arsenal aren't you?" Bruce said, leaning against the doorway with Natasha and Clint flanking him.

"It's Beacon Hills, Doctor," I smirked, putting all my toys into the bag. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We came by to say 'bye, Red," Clint said as I grabbed my laptop and packed that too, along with other standardized S.H.I.E.L.D equipment. Going on a vacation wasn't the only reason Fury wanted me to go back home; there had been some activity there that he wasn't happy with, especially since the Council had contacted him and told him to send an agent to take a look. Essentially... me.

"Please, I'm going to be back before you know it, Katniss," I said, smiling when he glared playfully at me.

"When's your flight?" Nat asked, crossing her arms as she watched me finish packing. Well, they were all watching me, but she was doing it intently kind like he who shall not be named; and I don't mean Voldemort.

"As soon as I'm done" I answered, zipping up my carry-on. "Hoping to get there before the Sheriff notices, if you know what I mean," She nodded, understandingly.

"A sheriff? What is this the 19th century?" Tony groaned.

~ _Agent Stilinski, your cab is here to take you to the airport~_ _  
_

"Thank you JARVIS." I turned to my team; I didn't even realize when they had become _my_ team, but they'd become my second family.

"It's going to be lonely around here without your constant blabbing monologue, Red," Clint said, wrapping me up in a hug.

"I know, but I can't help that I know more than you, Katniss," I said, pulling away from him. Turning to Tony, I offered my hand, "If I come back to find this place in ruins, I won't keep Natasha from killing hear me, you Batman Wanna-be?" He smirked, shaking my hand.

 

"Please, if anything it would Thor who would destroy this building," Tony replied, jerking his head upwards.

I just laughed and said, "I'll be keeping my eye on you, Mr. Stark. well, I won't be here, but Clint and Natasha and Bruce will and if I hear even the slightest whisper of you getting in trouble I will give them permission to keep you on house arrest." Natasha smiled deviously at the thought of hurting Tony. "Nat, I love you like a sister, but sometimes you are extremely scary." She wrinkled her nose and smiled at me softly.

Yeah, yeah. Most would think that the bad ass redhead assassin wouldn't have any- positive feelings, but within the first week, I had managed to break her down by annoying the hell out of her and in return I almost died several times. In several different positions.

"Quirks of being a spy," She answered, clasping me on the shoulder. When all the goodbyes were done, they came down to the cab with me, helping me load my stuff; which was only two suitcases, a duffel bag, and my pack.

"You be careful while you're there, okay?" Natasha said, leaning into the window for a final goodbye hug. I nodded at her, before signally the taxi to take me to the airport.

* * *

**I've been devoting myself to you**  
**Monday to Monday**  
**And Friday to Friday**  
**Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it**  
**Starting to feel just a little abused**  
**Like a coffee machine in an office (aaa)**  
**So I'm gonna go somewhere closer**  
**To get me a lover and tell you about it**

**There's a she wolf in the closet,**  
**Open up and set it free _[wolf sound]_**  
**There's a she wolf in the closet,**  
**Let it out so it can breathe (inhales, exhales)**

* * *

"Quite some group you hangout with," The cabbie said; his voice very familiar. I turned around and glanced at him, my jaw dropping when I saw who it was.

"I thought you were gone?" I asked in confusion as I stared into serious but fatherly brown eyes.

"We had been testing a few things with the DNA you had brought pack from Japan and Budapest." Coulson answered as he turned left onto 34th street.

"So you're a..." I left the sentence drag on as he flashed his eyes at me. A red eyed kitsune. "Well, I'll be damned."

Coulson smiled lightly and told me how they did it and how only Bruce and Fury know about him being alive and how S.H.I.E.L.D was creating a new subdivision, solely for the purpose of supernatural and mutant occurrences alike. By the time that we had got to the airport I had been informed about Fury's doings for the past couple of weeks, while I had been with the Avengers, helping them through their troubles.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now, Agent Coulson," I said as I gathered my things and offered him a hand to shake.

"We'll be in touch, Agent Stilinski," He replied, "After all, S.H.I.E.L.D sees everything," I nodded, my face void of emotion as I watched him leave. _Time to face my demons._

* * *

**Sitting across the bar, staring right at her prey,**  
**It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way.**  
**Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent,**  
**The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student.**

* * *

The flight from New York to California was very long and rigorous to say the least; I should have just asked Fury for a private jet to take me back home, but I wanted a feel of normality before jumping head first into the chaos at home. It just seems like on every airplane that I go on someone just has to bring a little yapping dog or a kicking screaming child onto the plane. I sighed, leaning back into my less than comfortable seat as i gazed out the window. _  
_

"Are you okay, tesoro*?" The old woman sitting next ti me asked. She had kind blue eyes and white hair that was pinned up in a bun; she was currently knitting something with fold yarn.

"Not in the slightest," I muttered, watching as the clouds blocked the window as we began to descend. "I'm going home to face the fray,"

"Well, it can't be that bad, tesoro," She said, wrapping up her knitting needles. _It's worse than you think._

* * *

**To look at the single man I've got on me a special radar,**  
**And the fire department's hotline in case i get in trouble later**  
**Not looking for cute little divas or rich city guys that just want to enjoy**  
**I'm having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy**

* * *

**No One's POV**

The werewolf pack of Scott McCall had expanded over the years with the addition of Danny, who turned out to be an Earth Kitsune, a young freshman named Liam and his friend, Mason. Speaking of the McCall Pack...

Lydia walked through the doorway of the Hale house, where everyone was currently having pack night, dripping wet from the unexpected thunderstorm that began moments ago. She looked dazed; her skin pale and her eyes glazed over with an unreadable expression, she looked as if she'd seen a ghost. Which wasn't far from the truth-

"Lyds, are you okay?" Danny asked, looking up at one of his best friends. Everyone turned away from the movie to look at the damp banshee as she walked into the room and sat down in one of the leather chairs, next to Jackson, who rubbed his hands over her arms to warm her up. "You look li-" Scott got up and draped a blanket around her, giving her a brief hug, before moving back to his spot next to Isaac, Boyd and Erica.

"Like I've seen a ghost?" She asked, her sharp green gaze turning to him. "That's because I think I have,"

Derek glanced at her inquisitively, "What do you mean?" He asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest. She looked around the room a moment, taking in all the faces around her; out of all the scars that the pack had gathered over the years, the biggest one hadn't even healed and it was about to get ripped open again.

"Stiles is back," She answered, her eyes closing for a moment. A picture of boy flashed in her mind, behind her eyelids; he was different now, not as spastic and he blatantly ignored her presence when she went over to say hello to the Sheriff. She opened her eyes, which had begun to glow slightly from the untapped power in her body as she continued, "Stiles Stilinski is back in Beacon Hills."

 


	2. Bad Guy('s Are Coming For Your Body)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to get interesting and Stiles gets a mission. (he's on vacation. I told you S.H.I.E.L.D's a dick)
> 
> I suggest you read this chapter while listening to Don't Run Our Hearts Around by Black Mountain; it's such a good song.
> 
> Oh and warning: Agent Stiliski to the rescue.

**I'm gonna fight 'em off**

**A seven nation army couldn't hold me back**

**They're gonna rip it off**

**Taking their time right behind my back**

**And I'm talkin' to myself at night**

**Because I can't forget Back and forth through my mind**

**Behind a cigarette**

* * *

**  
Stiles POV/ The Next Day**

_'Agent Stiles, it's time to wake up,'_   Startling awake, I looked at my phone sitting on the table next to me in confusion. J.A.R.V.I.S? _'Mr. Stark programmed me into your phone and into most of your electronics.'_ I groaned, rolling out of bed and walking over to my dresser.

"How? Most of the technology is S.H.I.E.L.D property?" I asked, taking out a pair of pants and pulling them on.

' _Mr. Stark hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D database and found your servers, including the ones that you had offline.'_  

Raising an eyebrow, I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs, vetoing putting on a shirt for now. "Seriously? Fury's going to through a hissy, bitch-face fit when he finds out,"

' _I'm sorry sir, but you are getting a phone call from Director Fury. Would you like to answer?'_

"Might as well," I said, grabbing the milk from the fridge; so far there was nothing else, which meant Dad's been eating take out or Melissa's food.  Note to Self: Go grocery shopping.

" _Agent Stilinski,"_

"Yes, sir what can I do for you on this fine Saturday?" 

" _Don't try to be funny Agent, you have a mission from the Council . One of the prisoners from Prison 42 has escaped and is somewhere near your area."_

"Prison 4- Director Fury, sir, that's the strongest containment unit the S.H.I.E.L.D has, how did they get out? Actually, who got out?" 

_"We're sending you the details now. I expect you to be done with this by the end of the week."_  There was an audible click of the end call button before the answering tone flooded the speaker.

 "JARVIS, alert me when I get the pictures of the prisoner and could you please go through S.H.I.E.L.D networks and find out more. I want to know everything about the person before capturing him." I asked, heading back up stairs to grab a shirt and a gun. What? You never know when you'll need it.

' _Right away, Agent._ ' Stark soooo, doesn't deserve JARVIS; he's too awesome for him.

* * *

**And the message comin' from my eyes says leave it alone...**

**Don't wanna hear about it**

**Every single one's got a story to tell**

**Everyone knows about it**

**From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell**

**And if I catch it comin' back my way I'm gonna serve it to you**

**And that ain't what you want to hear But that's what I'll do**

* * *

_Let's see... we are out of- huh, everything,_ I thought, pushing the cart into the cereal isle; my mind started to wander to the mission.  _Prison 42: the anti-fucking-matter prison. Kinda makes me want to shake the hand of whoever escaped._ _I mean, who wou-_  "Stiles?" A voice called out; I looked up to see Isaac standing in front of me with Danny and a fresh faced sophomore, looking at me surprised. 

   

 Isaac ran up to me, followed by the other two, stopping just as he was about to hit Tue cart. I pictured a floppy eared dog and frowned, be a use I stopped having those thoughts years ago. "Lydia said you were back, but it was kinda hard to believe it," Isaac said, tugging sheepishly on his scarf. 

"Yeah, she said you were different, but you don't look any," Danny continued, brown eyes sparking lightly under the florescent lights. "Though you do smell different. Gunpowder? Are you a hunter?"

"No, I'm not a hun- wait, are you a werewolf?" I asked, walking around the cart to grab his shoulders and look him over. Isaac raised his eyebrows in amusement.

Danny laughed, responding: "No, I'm a Chikyu Kitsune." I nodded, stepping back and stroking my chin.

"An Earth fox... Awesome. So, what can you do? I mean, I know that Kira can work well with electr-"

"You didn't answer why you smell like gunpowder," a voice interrupted and I turned to look at the sophomore, my brow raised in confusion.

"No, I didn't. Probably because these two know who my father is," I glanced back at Isaac and continued, "Whose the beta?"

"Liam," he answered, eyes darting in every which way, not looking at me directly.

"Who bit him?" I pressed, stepping towards Liam to assess.

"You don't want to know, Stiles," Danny answered, putting a hand on my shoulder. I narrowed my eyes, gazing into the blue-green eyes of the beta, who glared back at me.

I let up, only to look at the Hawaiian. "It was Scott, wasn't it?" I asked, brushing his hand off my shoulder and returning to the front of my cart. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, my cell started to ring. Sighing, I pulled out the smartphone out of my back pocket and opened it up, pressing it to my ear.

_'Sir, your assignment is ready. I also did the checks and came up with multiple pictures.'_ Thank God for JARVIS.

"Thanks, J."  I hung up, stuffing the electronic in my pocket. I glanced up to see expectant, but questioning gazes. "Sorry boys, I've got to finish up here and then be on my way. See you, maybe." With that, I rushed around them, grabbing what I needed as I went.

* * *

**And the feeling coming from my bones says find a home...**

**I'm going to Wichita Far from this opera forevermore**

**I'm gonna work the straw**

**Make the sweat drip out of every pore**

* * *

_"Skeleton Ki; the world's greatest thief. Cheesy I know, but it's true; he's stolen the crowns off of kings and the swords and guns out of the hands of men before they even noticed."_   Coulson informed, as the sound of flipping paper sounded in the background. " _I assume JARVIS sent you the pictures of him?'_

 

"Yeah, I've got it. Is there a reason he looks like some copy-cat of Dr. Doom?" I asked, balancing the phone between my shoulder and my ear as I opened my weapons bag and pulled out my baretta, checking the chamber, before cocking it; I put it in my thigh holster paring it with my multitude of throwing knives. My stiletto was stashed in my combat boot and I had extra clips hiddden among my person. Coulson answered just as I grabbed my bat and headed downstairs; I closed the front door behind me and walked to my jeep, hopping into the drivers side.

 

" _Good,"_   He said, a worrying tone. " _And, he's not a complete copy-cat of Doom. Reed already looked into that."_

"Awesome, cause for a second there I was worried that I couldn't bring the bat," I muttered, pulling out of the driveway. My GPS was set for the four destination where Skel. Ki could be.

" _You should watch out for your possessions, Agent Stilinski. He did just break out of 42 and I know Fury doesn't want the enemy to get a hold of S.H.I.E.L.D technology,_ "

"I know, Coulson, I know. I'll try to keep everything under wraps and away from civilions, alright? Now, if you don't mind, I've got a bad guy to catch." I replied, turning into an intersection. 

" _Agent Stilinski, be careful,_ "

* * *

**And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding**

**Right before the lord**

**All the words are gonna bleed from me**

**And I will think no more**

**And the stains comin' from my blood tell me "Go back home"...**

* * *

**No One's POV/ Hale House: Pack Meeting**

"Alright, so is ther-" Scott began, but was interrupted by the sound of crashing windows and screaming women. There was a man standing behind Lydia, wearing a purple cloak and a skull mask; a knife was to the banshee's throat and an arm around her waist, keeping her plastered to the fron tof the guy.

"Alpha McCall, it's a pleasure to meet you; the True Alpha," The man said, his dark eyes twinkling in sadistic pleasure. The weres began to growl and crouch at the man, claws dragging across the wooden floors as their Alpha's eyes began to glow a blood-lusting red.

"What do you want with me?" he asked, voice muffled from the sharp teeth that were growing in his mouth. 

 "Oh, it's not you I want. You're all just bait," He said, moving his arm that was around Lydia's waist to a pocket inside his cloak; he brought out a small silver draw string bag that had a sickly sweet smell emanating from it.  

"Bait? Bait for who?" Allison asked, her brown eyes darting from the knife on her best friend's throat to the man's face and back again.

"Oh, I think you know him. He goes by the name Stiles Stilinski," The cloaked man paused, looking around the room, before finally settling back on Scott, "But I call him Agent Stilinski; level eleven of S.H.I.E.L.D,"


	3. Raise Your Weapon (And Count To Ten)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets a video and even though he may not like the Pack right now, doesn't mean he doesn't care about them. Ladies and gentlewolves, let me introduce you to(slightly) Badass Agent Stiles Stilinski.

**Ah, ah,**  
We come from the land of the ice and snow,  
From the midnight sun where the hot springs flow.  
The hammer of the gods will drive our ships to new lands,  
To fight the horde, singing and crying: Valhalla, I am coming!  
  
On we sweep with threshing oar, Our only goal will be the western shore.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV**

"Fury, I've been over these files for the past day now and I still don't have a clue where he's hiding and trust me, I know this town." Stiles said, tossing the documents back onto his desk. All they told him was the description of Skeleton Ki and the probable places the escapee might be; and Stiles had been to all of the places.

" _I'll see if Stark can get a hit on the guy, but Agent?_ " Fury said, his tone strict.

"Yeah?"

" _I expect you to bring him in with or without our help. This is your assignment,_ " With that he clicked off. I groaned and fell back onto my bed; it bounced a little. This guys was a ghost; like a ghosty ghost who doesn't come out unless it's to haunt people. I sat up and walked over to my laptop, activating the small drone I had packed; courtesy of Stark Enterprises. It was equipped with a that also had a an infrared lens on it for night time; I sent it out my window and into town.

Hopefully, I'll catch a glimpse of the criminal and know where he's at.

* * *

An hour later and my computer started ringing; I fell off the bed on ceremoniously and ran over to the desk, clicking open the cam. Skeleton Ki stared back at me, smiling underneath his mask. 

"Well, well, well- if it isn't Agent Stilinski. See, McCall pack, I told you," His voice was reminded me of Deadpool's; his sanity was gone, much like Peter's was. He swiveled the camera to where he was holding the pack, bound and gagged and bleeding. I felt anger boil deep within me; the Spark of my power reacting to the sight of my friends being kept captive.

"Hello Ki, how's life outside of prison?" I asked, splitting the scream of my computer to track the location of the camera. A second later a picture showed up on the GPS; the Hale House.

"Thanks for asking, Agent, it's been swell. You should try being in an Anti-Matter prison every once in a while," He replied turning the drone back on him. "But that's not really your question now is it? No, you want to know what I'm doing with your pack, right?" 

"Wrong; I already know what you're doing with my 'pack'. Keeping them hostage so you can lure me out and get me to surrender. I bet you want me to do some digging into S.H.I.E.L.D's database right? Probably find out where they're hiding your friends, right? Or maybe, you want me to find your wife for you; her name was Marion Ki, but I think she changed it," I said, my face expressionless, save for the malicious smile that found it's way onto my face.

"Ah, ah, ah- we don't speak of my wife," He replied, moving to the closest pack member, which was Isaac. He brought out a small knife. "Otherwise, your friend's pretty face is going to be sliced up and by the sounds that he's making, I think it'll hurt more than you think," It was true, Isaac was whimpering loudly, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

My face hardened, mouth twisting into a frown, "What do you want, Ki?" The prisoner smiled again, standing up.

"I want you, bowing at my feet and begging for your life as I break you, mentally and physically; and I want S.H.I.E.L.D to see one of there highest ranking agents surrendering to me and in return, I'll let your pack live."

* * *

**You have no idea how much I wanted to leave it there. You're welcome.**

* * *

I contemplated the  offer; weighing the cons and pros. And it didn't look good; so I counted on my inner Natasha and asked what would she do. 

_Trick the enemy; set up invisible traps. Make them think they are in control, before taking over. Don't rush it; let it flow smoothly. A dance between cat and mouse._

I looked back at the prisoner, who was awaiting my answer. "Alright, I'll surrender myself to you and I'll even get you an audience with Director Fury if you'd like; I've got him on speedile." 

"Perfect; just so you know... If you trick me, I hurt them before hurting you. You have until tonight to the Hale house," With that the camera shut off. 

I shut my computer, before telling JARVIS to alert Fury about the situation. _Skeleton Ki wants to play Live or Die, then let's play._ I thought as I pulled out my bag filled with weapons. 

 _Explosives, explosives...did I remember to even pack the explosives?  No, wait wh- ah there you are._ I pulled out a soft brick of semtex out of the bag, along with the trigger and wires. I'll set up traps alright and I'll give him a choice on whether or not he wants to live. It was going to be risky, considering the extremeness of the situation, but it just meant I'd have to put house a quick protection ward around the pack. 

 _This was supposed to be a vacation._ I huffed, blowing my bangs out of my face as I connected the wires and set the trigger mechinism up.  _But here I am doing my job for people who don't even like me. When are you ever going to learn Stiles?_

* * *

**Ah, ah,**

**We come from the land of the ice and snow,**

**From the midnight sun where the hot springs blow.**

**How soft your fields so green, can whisper tales of gore,**

**Of how we calmed the tides of war. We are your overlords.**

* * *

I liked out my window and sighed; it was dusk. 

"Time to go and save the day," I muttered as I took a page out of Derek's book and used the window, leaping out of it and landing on the ground silently. I rolled to my feet and took off, foregoing using my jeep; old girl makes too much noise and I needed to be sneaky enough to set up the traps before revealing myself. 

By the time I got to the Hale house, the sky had darkened considerably. I grimaced and set the timer on my watch.  _Thirty minutes should be enough time for me to do this, right?_ I though as I activated one of the semtex bombs, planting it on the corner of the house.  _Sorry Derek._ I thought, quickly moving to the other side and activation another bomb.

When I was done, I stashed the bag and walked up the steps and opened the door. 

 


	4. Run This Town (Just Not Into The Ground)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Ki meet face to face and the pack find out just how dangerous Stiles turned out to be. Peter makes snarky remarks about werewolfism. S.H.I.E.L.D shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for liking the story. I hope you don't get too impatient with me.

**Feel it comin' in the air**  
Hear the screams from everywhere  
I'm addicted to the thrill  
It's a dangerous love affair

* * *

 

**Stiles POV**

Sometimes walking right into an inevitable torture is not the smartest idea, but when it's part of your strategy to win, it's the best decision that you could make. Take now for instance. I was walking in through the front door to my possible death, but for my ultimate plan- it didn't matter to me. 

The first thing I saw when I walked in was the pack, watching me (un-gagged) with fear-filled eyes. _Well looks like things never change._ I thought to myself. 

"Looky, looky. Here's the Agent, just like I told you." Skeleton Ki quirked, his eyes crinkling under his mask. "Now, contact S.H.I.E.L.D like the good agent you are and let's begin okay?"

"Stiles don't do i-" Scott began, before Ki kneed him across the face, making him spit blood and fall to the ground.

"Just because you're un-gagged doesn't give you the right to speak, Alpha McCall." Ki hissed out, walking over and grabbing me. He handcuffed my hands in front of me, pushing me down, and handed me a phone. "Call. Now!"

I looked up at him as I dialed the number. "Stiles, you don't have to do this! Ple-" Lydia said, but was interrupted again by Ki, who slapped her, hard. Jackson growled low in his throat, but stopped when Ki turned towards him.

"Guys," I replied, glancing at them from the corner of my eye. "Shut up." Two words could never sound so heartless. I turned the speaker on on the phone as the dial tone rattled. There was a click and a familiar Russian voice came over the speakers:

"Stiles, you better have a good rea-"

"Natasha, put Fury on the phone. Now would be better than later," I said, my gaze turning up at Ki as he returned back in front of me.

"Watch it, Stilinski." She warned, before the sound of the phone being passed echoed through the house.

Another voice came over the phone a minute later, this time it as low and authoritative. "Agent Stilinski. I assume Skeleton Ki is in the room with you?" Ever the smart spy.

"Yes sir, as is the McCall-Hale pack of Beacon Hills," I responded monotonous. 

"Put the man on the phone, Agent." 

"Yes Sir." I held the phone up the purple spandex wearing villain, who took it in earnest. 

"Hello Fury, how's everything at the Helli-carrier?" Ki asked in an over sugar-coated voice. 

"You are a prisoner who is holding a high level Agent of a secret government organization- this is not the time to be joking. What do you planing on doing to my Agent, Skeleton Ki?" 

"Oh, you know the basics. A little torture here, a lot of maiming there and of course S.H.I.E.L.D gets a front row seat along with the wolves." Ki answered, as he brought out a knife and positioned it by my face. "I only want my freedom, Fury. But it seems I have no where to go because of that damned prison. I mean-" He paused, sliding the blade down, making me hiss as the obvious feeling of blood pooled towards the surface of my skin and it followed the path that Ki was carving into me. He stopped right below my jaw. "Did you really think I didn't know that S.H.I.E.L.D brainwashed my wife into joining them?" 

I froze. "She joined us by herself, Mr. Ki." Fury answered. 

"Liar." Ki responded, and smirked again. "But, that's okay. I'm going to take it out on your little protege here and then we'll see how you like it when he joins me." With that he clicked the end call button and peered down at me. "We are going to have some fun here, aren't we, Little Red?" He swung his fist at me and my world went dark. 

* * *

**Can't be scared when it goes down**  
Got a problem, tell me now  
Only thing that's on my mind  
Is who's gonna run this town tonight...  
Is who's gonna run this town tonight...  
We gonna run this town

* * *

When I came to, I was hanging from the ceiling by my wrists. I felt like shit and probably looked the part. Huh, so change of plans. "You're awake, finally."  Ki said, getting up from a chair that had been in the corner. There was a table in the room and on it was an assortment of weapons. 

"You know you creep worse than Peter and Derek do," He smiled. 

"Why thank you, it was always my dream to be the perfect creeper," He said in a fake Southern Bell accent. He picked up a lead pipe and swung it a few times, practice swings. "If that's all, I believe that we have some torturing to get through. After all, it's going to take some time to break one of Fury's higher ups. You've probably been broken already, haven't you? Let me guess... the wolves upstairs?" He paused suddenly and swung the pipe at my ribs. You could here the snapping of them echo in the small room. He swung it five more times, before setting it down. It was stained it my blood. "They didn't know about all the secrets you held did they? Like the fact that despite you nature to run and hide, you're a very brilliant strategist, you're also a very good shot with just about any weapon. Must come in handy when you're father's the Sheriff, though huh?" He picked up a scalpel and brought it towards my chest, hovering it as I spoke. I could feel my Spark powering up, letting me know that it was ready to fight back. 

"Yeah, I've been broken by them," I answered. "But breaking me only makes me ten times stronger. Makes me more resilient. More reliable. Smarter, faster, hardened. It made me into a better fighter. I'm not the naive little boy I was when I was younger." I stopped to take a breath and gather my magic in the palm of my hand. "Then again, I was never ignorant." I released it right into Ki's face, the burning light cutting through the purple fabric and skin like butter and he screamed in pain, the scalpel dropping to the floor. I quickly burnt through the shackles that were hugging my wrists and dropped to the ground, grimacing as broke bones and scorched areas moved around.

Ki rubbed his eyes and staggered to stand up. Unfortunately for me, he had landed by the table with all the carving tools, so e grabbed a new knife and held it out in front of him.

"What type of Sorcery was that?!" He asked, face burnt to hell. 

"The kind that's tethered to the soul, jackass." I replied, reaching inside myself and grappling it again. "I'm not a sorcerer, Ki-" I shot at him again, this time aiming for his chest. He curled unto himself and dropped to the floor for a second time, screaming out in pain. I created a pair of shackled out of super-heated metal and maneuvered them around his wrists, cooling them before they touched his skin. I brought him up to his knees and stared down at him as I continued. "I'm a Spark." 

He glared at me for a brief moment, before struggling against the chains. "I've escaped once," He said, glaring up at me. "I'll escape again." I looked at him coolly and answered,

"You're not going back to Prison 42 and you're not going to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ,"

"So where am I going, rookie?" 

"As soon as I contact Fury, you'll be going to another planet and you'll be tethered there." With that I stood up and walked to the bottom step of the basement stairway. I mumbled a quick locking spell to keep the illusive escape artist in the room and preceded to go up. It was time to face the demons. 

* * *

 

 **We are**  
**Yeah I said it**  
**We are**  
**This is Roc Nation**  
**Pledge your allegiance**  
**Get y'all black tees on**  
**All black everything**  
**Black cards, black cars**  
**All black everything**  
**And our girls are blackbirds**  
**Ridin' with they dillingers**  
**I'd get more in depth**

* * *

 

The pack was still huddled together, still in chains and their eyes were glowing. Scott looked at me with a disbelieving worried expression that was mixed with relief, in fact, the entire pack looked relieved, but there were a few (Lydia, Derek, Peter, Danny and Kira) who were looking at me horrified. I frowned and glanced down at my chest, which was cut up and still bleed profusely. Oh. Yeah. I shook my head and raised a closed hand towards them and used my magic to snap the wolvesbane chains  that were locking them together. 

Scott was the first one next to me, tossing one of my arms over his shoulder. "We couldn't hear what he was doing to you. I'm so sorry, Stiles." I just patted his back and nodded.

"It's fine, Scott. I've dealt with worse over the years." I replied, looking everywhere but the pack, who were growling. "He just did the standard torture via blades."

"Dude, Stiles, you look like you had just walked out of a horror movie," Danny said, his hands lighting up with his earth magic. He walked up and pressed his hands along my torso, moving them methodically, pressing and prodding and sealing up all the cuts until my chest was once again its smooth sexy self.

"So, that's was an Earth Kitsune can do." I replied, feeling a little woozy from the rush of power that had filled me. Danny chuckled and stepped back as Scott let go of me, swapping support for a bear hug. "Scott, buddy, I need you to ease up a bit. Danny may have healed me, but that doesn't mean I'm not sore." He nodded and let go as he stepped back. Lydia cam up next and slapped me on the shoulder. 

"You- you asshole!" She yelled, before pulling me into a a hug that was even tighter than Scott's.  

I groaned and replied, "What is it with you all and wanting to put me in the hospital? One of these days I'm going to die and on my tombstone it's going to say 'Death by Extreme Hugging'."

"Oh, shut it, Stilinski. You have some explaining to do." She said, letting me go. 

"Yeah, no shit." Jackson said, haughty. "Like how did you get away from that psycho?"

"I told you, I've had worse done to me." I told him, crossing my arms. "Ki is nothing more than an escape artist that broke out of a government facility."

"You mean S.H.I.E.L.D?" Peter drawled, watching me keenly. 

"No," I replied, shaking my head. "But until I call my boss, everything else is classified." The pack nodded and Kira handed me a shirt and a phone. I smiled at her and patted her arm. "It's good to see you, Sparky." 

"Yeah, just wish you had come to see us earlier." She remarked, returning my smile. I nodded and swallowed around the lump in my throat. She knew- most of them knew- why I hadn't come back. I unlocked the touchscreen and typed in S.H.I.E.L.D's cover number. 

"This is Jake's computer repair, how can I help you?" A woman said over the receiver.

"Sally, patch me in, please?" I knew the weres were listening in, but what can you do when you're surrounded by the supernatural?

"Code?"  

"Green 22. ID Number: 556279."

"Name?" 

"Com on, Sally, you know who I am, can't you just patch me through?" 

"Full name, Stilinksi, or I'll have to report to Fury that a Code Orange is in process.'

I groaned and ran a hand down my face. "Fine," I replied, as I took a glance around the room. Several pairs of eyes locked onto mine and I frowned, creeped out. With a sigh, I continued: "Szczepan Bendek Stilinski, Agent, Level 11 of the S.A.A.D. Now can you patch me in?"

"Alright, Agent." Sally said, chuckling on her end. There was a brief wait with elevator music and strange glances from the pack, before Fury's voice came over the reciever. 

"Is you mission complete?" 

"Affirmative. Permission to preform Article 17 , sir?" I asked, turning away, again, from the pack. 

"Permission granted, Agent. Do you need any assistance?" 

"No, sir. Also, permission to reveal myself to the pack, officially?" 

It's not my story, Stilinski. That is entirely up to you... But if they take this information to any anarchist that are against S.H.I.E.L.D then they will be hunted down and dispatched. Make sure that they understand this fact, alright Agent?" 

"Yes, sir, they will learn that lesson very quickly or face the consequences." I replied, glancing back at them. 

"Enjoy your vacation, Stilinski." 

"Thank you sir." With that he clicked off and the dial tone was left in my ear. I shut off the phone and turned towards the pack. 

 Now to face the music. 


	5. Thinking Out Loud (Makes Everything Sound Like Gibberish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are asked. Patience is worn through and fights start. And some some friendly(or not so) heroes were 'just in the neighborhood'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: You are about to find out why I rated this M and not T. I should have put it E, but I don't think I'll be putting sex scenes in here. Short chapter.

**I gave you all my loving**  
At first I had a dozen  
But I ain't doing nothing to ever do you like that  
But then I caught you creeping  
Secrets that you were keeping  
Like every other weekend  
Why you do me like that

* * *

  **No One's POV**

As cliche as it sounded, the tension in the room was thick and choking and it was only broken by the large sigh that happened behind everyone. Danny pushed his way through to the front and smirked, clapping Sties on the shoulder. "So- what's Article 17?" 

With that, the honey-eyed boy's shoulders sagged and he let out a small grateful smile. "Article 17: Agents who have captured a high rank Prisoner have the right to dispose of the said criminal in anyway they should deem right. Examples: taking them to Prison 42, keeping them at a secure S.H.I.E.L.D HQ base in Antarctica, etc."

Scott frowned and asked, "So, what are you going to do with him?"

"Dispose of him." Stiles said with a shit-eating grin.

"Well, _no really?_ We hadn't guessed that, dipshit." Jackson said crossing his arms over his chest. Derek shook his head.  _God, teenagers. Or kid-adults I should say._  

"Just answer the fucking question, Stiles." Derek growled, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Sure thing, Sourwolf." Stiles replied, before turning back to the rest of the pack. "To settle your granny nerves- I'm not going to kill him." The audible sigh of relief made Stiles raise his eyebrow at them. " _Really?_  No, I'm going to banish and tether him to another world." _  
_

"A-another world?!" Lydia asked incredulously. 

"Yeah. Another word." 

"But, dude, how are you going to get into space without a spaceship?" Scott asked, tilting his head to the side.  _Still the ever-lasting puppy, huh, bro?_  

"Easy," Stiles began. "Magic." 

* * *

 

 **So now you say you take it all back**  
Yeah, that don't mean jack  
Cause I know the facts  
I swear you must be smoking that crack  
I'm dipping so fast  
Yeah, I don't need that

* * *

 

Ki was glaring wickedly at Stiles, his muffled garbles were loud and harsh as the said boy dragged him through the Hale Preserve and into a small clearing; the McCall-Hale pack were on his hill. "So, is there a reason you've brought us out here?" Liam asked, successfully ripping up the roots of a tree as he stumbled over them, which in turn earned him a cuff to the back of the head from Danny. 

"Well, you didn't want the Hale house get suck into another world, did you?" Stiles replied, looking at them over his shoulder. "Besides, there wasn't enough room to do this in the backyard and the explosives that are set up around the house might or might not have gone off if I did this there." 

"Explosives! You put explosives around my house and didn't tell me earlier?!" Derek yelled, pulling Stiles around by his shoulders. 

"It was a backup plan, genius!" Stiles said, pushing Derek back. 

"A backup plan!" Derek scoffed. "Right, what were you going to do if you didn't get out of there? Blow us all up? And then what, huh?!"

"It was only going to go off  _if_ I didn't make it out of  _your_ basement alive. If I were dead right now, Jarvis would have set off the bombs that were closer to Ki and then called S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers to help you idiots out!" Stiles said back, his voice too calm, too emotionless. "You guys would still be alive if those bombs went off, whereas I would be dead. You would be alive, Hale. I get that you want me dead, but you won't lose your pack a third time because of me." Stiles turned back around and began walking with Ki again. The pack watched as he was past the treeline, before turning to Derek and glaring at him. 

"What the hell, man!" Scott said. "Why would you do that?! You went too far this time."

"I get it. I know I fucked up." Derek growled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

"More than fucked up, I should say. After what you all did to him, distance yourselves from him, make him feel like he was alone- an omega, make him feel guilty because he was  _possessed_   _by a thousand year old Nogistune_. You've all forgiven me and Lizard boy right? So, why not Stiles? Why not the boy that you all grew up with? For the sake of the Gods, he's your mate, Derek!" Peter said, leaning back against a tree as he dished out what they needed to hear. 

"Stiles left because he felt like he was suffocating under all the blame, when half of the shit that went down was our fault." Kira continued. "Peter and I know, because we were the only ones that kept contact with Stiles after he left for his agency." 

"I never- I've never-" Lydia started, her green eyes tearing up lightly. 

"You may not have, but did you ever tell him?" Kira asked, grimacing. "I know you didn't either Scott, but you wee so wrapped up in your grief that you never did check on your brother, did you?" the True Alpha shook his head, sniffing. 

"I think it would be smart if you all got your heads out of your asses and went back to the house." Peter responded. They all nodded. It was the right thing. They were all hurting, even the newer members. They had felt it through the pack bonds. 

They all needed time to get things in order. 

* * *

 

 **Now you're running your mouth**  
But there's nothing that can slow me down  
You're messing around  
Got me thinking that it's time you go  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Cause I'm not listening, no  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
I see you move your lips, but it sounds like gibberish

* * *

 

**Stiles POV**

"So, where shall you be putting me, hm?" Skeleton Ki asked, after I un-gagged him. I instantly regretted that I did.

"I don't know. Maybe, Jotunheim, let the Jotuns have some fun tossing you around. Or Muspelheim. I hear fire demons there love all genders of human. They also love to ravage and rape as well as murdering. If I put you there, which one do you think they'll divulge in?"

"I never thought a S.H.I.E.L.D agent could also be a villainous person." Ki spat.

"Well after you've been broken tenfold, stripped of all emotions and tortured endlessly just so you can withstand it in the future should you be taken, and then have your family threatened and beaten in front of you, ya tend to be a little heartless after." I replied, checking the cuffs, before clapping my hands together and continuing. "I think I'll just let you rot on Niffleheim. Maybe the Serpent there will have mercy on you and give you a swift and honor filled death." I stood next to Ki and began chanting, letting my Spark takeover. My rune-istic tattoos lit up under the magic, the black ink showing itself, curving up my wrists and under my shirt, up my chest and back moving towards my neck and select parts of my face.

The portal opened, beginning as a small oval before growing outwards, showing the white snowy mountains of Niffleheim. There was an echo of a far off roar that made Ki shiver. 

"P-please, don't do this." He pleaded. "Please have mercy!" I looked at him and into his eyes and frowned. 

"Ask yourself a question, Alisher: After everything I did, after all the pain I caused, do I deserve this?" I saw his eyes drop from mine and a tear stain his mask. "I'll leave you a weapon so you can fend for yourself and after the portals closed, your metal bindings will break." He nodded and walked through the portal, his head down. I conjured up a sword and a couple knives, tossing them in after him. 

"If I were you, I would find shelter as soon as possible." With that, I swiped my hands and closed it. I groaned, feeling cold sweat and a headache coming on. 

"That was merciful and generous. More he deserved." Peter said, from behind me. I wiped my brow and my hands. 

"Maybe so, but it was better than having another death on my conscious." I replied, looking at the creeperwolf. 

"You did good, Stilinksi, you did good." Another voice added. A feminine voice. A very familiar feminine voice. I turned around to find Natasha mirroring Peter, leaning against a tree with her arms crossed over her voluptuous chest. Hawkeye was above her, waving down at him and Bruce and Steve were staring comically at him

"Why are you guys here and where's my favorite Billionaire and Thunderpants at?" I asked them. 

"Excuse you. I am the only Billionaire you know." Tony said, dropping to the ground in a kneel. His mask lifted up and Jarvis spoke. Lightning shot from he sky to the ground and Thor appeared next to him the in the same position, only the Giant golden haired god was smiling joyously at me. 

_~Them being here would be my fault, Sir. I called them after you were taken.~_

"It's alright Jarvis. Thanks or having my back." 

 _~It was my pleasure, Sir.~_  

"Yes, yes we all know how much you like Stiles more than me." Tony said, irritated. Peter coughed behind me and I jumped. 

"Riight. Guys, this is Peter Hale. Creeper, these are the Avengers, I assume you know their names." I said, gesturing from him to the group and back. 

 


	7. Stop, Wait a Minute, Take My Cup Put Some Questions In It

Is this story dead?

Hells Bells No. 

Why is this story on hold?

Cause its currently part of a series that Im trying to finish. 

Will you update?

Fuck yes!

When?

Um, fuck i dont know. Maybe when my fingers come out of retirement. No im kidding, ill update as soon as i can. I just have to finish my next couple chapters of Avengers Initiative: Percy Jackson.

Why is this part of a series, it was fine on its own? 

Because i live in the multiverse and i like crossovers, get off my back, and enjoy the gayness that will be going on in the future. Plus, demigods, werewolves, Bamf Stiles and the Avengers, what more could I ask for?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Glad you asked!!! HARRY FUCKING JAMES FUCKING POTTER, thats what i could ask for. And yes, he will be making an appearance. Not any time soon though, but still. 

Pairings?

Dont know, i might actually change them as i add on to the series, but im still a hardcore Sterek shipper, so that probably wont change. Unless someone dies. Which can happen. Just read the first chapter of Avengers Initiative:Percy Jackson. Spoilers: sorry Percabeth shippers)

Anyway, you guys have been great. Hope you guys arent too disappointed, with my decisions. Im sorry its taken me so long to update. Love you guys!!


End file.
